1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pocket-sized check writing device with a means of positioning a check form in a writing position, with a number of predetermined writing type composed of individual symbol elements and a manually operable device for actuating the writing type and reproducing the symbols of the writing type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,987. In the case of the known check writing device, the means of positioning a check form is constructed as a chamber adapted to the overall dimensions of a check form, the writing type being built up from punch-like symbol elements. The writing type provided in this case are the digits 0 to 9 which are disposed one after another on an endless belt. The belt is passed around the chamber and transversely across the check. By displacement of the belt in its longitudinal direction, it is possible for whichever writing type is required to be brought into the writing position over the place on which the check is to be inscribed. By exerting a mechanical pressure on the writing type, the desired symbols are printed on the check form. This device has the disadvantage that per area of inscription, it is necessary to provide an many writing symbols as might possibly be required for the area of inscription. If the writing symbols are restricted to numbers and if there are only five writing areas, this means 50 writing type elements or writing type. If for each area of inscription, letters were also to be admitted, then for each area of inscription, this would represent an additional 25 symbols (alphabet). In consequence, it follows that only a few areas of inscription can be utilized by the known check writing device as otherwise the time required for writing the check and the structural complication would no longer be justifiable and in particular the pocket size of the check writing device would be far exceeded. With regard to the remaining structure, in the case of the known device, a relative movement has to take place between the writing types and the check surface in order to position the writing types in the writing position.
Further pocket-sized check writing devices are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,456,388, 1,574,830 and 1,737,136. These devices, too, have substantially the same disadvantages as the previously described check writing machine.
In addition to the disadvantages mentioned, all the above-mentioned check writing machines have the advantage that the letters and figures written or printed with them are clearly and unequivocally legible, particularly by machine.
It is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,965 to use a mosaic writing head in which the symbol elements are individually controllable and are so disposed in relation to one another that they can be combined groupwise into predetermined writing symbols. However, this is not a pocket-sized check writing device. In detail, the check writing device known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,965 has a 5.times.7 matrix writing head, of which individual writing pins can be operated via solenoids. In this case, only a single writing head is provided which is passed mechanically, i.e., moved back and forth along the check lines which are to be written, by means of a specially guided chain transmission, In this case, one line is written in the normal direction of writing, while the next line in succession is written in the reverse writing direction. Switching pins provided in the chain give signals to recognize the line which is to be written. During the reciprocating movement of the writing head, the solenoids are program controlled by a data processing circuit disposed separably from the writing device. With the known device, it is possible indeed to write all the essential check data. It is however impossible to reduce it to a pocket size, just one reason being the mechanical chain drive for the writing head. What is more, it can logically only be operated with a data processing circuit, since in the case of manual operation of the device for selecting the writing type--along the lines of the keyboard of the check writing device according to the invention--considerable difficulties would occur when filling in a check line in the reverse direction from the usual writing direction.
From Germany Utility Model No. 1,978,415 there is indeed known an optical symbol inscribing head designed to produce on light sensitive materials alphanumerical symbols consisting of bar-like individual elements which can be switched on according to the symbol which is to be depicted. In particular, Germany Utility Model No. 1,978,415 has disclosed a so-called 16-segment writing head. However, this specification only mentions a single writing symbol head, but not the problem of constructing a pocket-sized writing device, let alone a pocket-sized check writing device. It is true that from the magazine "Der Elecktroniker" 1973, No. 2, pages 22 and 23, an optical projection system is known in which liquid crystals are employed. This citation has nothing further in common with the teaching according to the invention.
DOS (German Offenlegungsschrift) No. 2,018,834 discloses a method of and an apparatus for the electrographic printing of paper, the writing head being built up from individually controllable electrodes. The device known from this specification is however a relatively large device which is not subject to the particular problem which are posed in the case of a pocket writing device which is intended to be hand operated.